


Operation Extermination

by SashaDevore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, House Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy and Zarya have returned from what seemed like their last mission for Overwatch; however, they find out that they have one more left.</p><p>They must clean their house for one last Overwatch get-together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Extermination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winged-mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winged-mercy).



> Second-place prize for barrierup's 100 (more like 200) follower giveaway on Tumblr. Enjoy, @winged-mercy!

The Omnic War was finally over, which meant that all Omnics were either docile or broken. The Overwatch crew disbanded for a second time after eight years of work; however, it wasn't due to the law splitting them apart forcefully, as it did more than thirty years ago. The members of the second Overwatch knew that their job was done. They also knew that were they needed once again, they would accept a recall. Zarya and Mercy were returning from their final, glorious mission, Zarya carrying Mercy over her shoulder as she trudged up the path to the house they shared.

"Es ist nicht notwendig," Mercy mumbled sleepily, her body limp with exhaustion. She tried to punch Zarya's back, but the fatigue and Zarya's body strength made it so that it felt like a newborn baby was trying to get Zarya's attention.

"I believe vord is 'danke', да?" Zarya chuckled, yawning as she kept her mind focused on taking the trip to the front door slow and steady. "Do not vorry, almost at door."

When they arrived at the door after ten perilous minutes, Zarya set the Doctor down on the swings that occupied the front porch and dug through her suit for the keys. Her pockets included a wallet, multitool, a few buttons that fell off her suit, a small seashell from her mother, some chopsticks, various colored pens, a bow tie, phone...

“Angela,” Zarya sighed, slowly collecting everything back into her suit, “have keys? Do not have mine.”

“Ja,” Mercy mumbled, nodding as she dug into her purse and retrieved them. "Sie sind hier," she declared, extending her arm aimlessly as she held up the keychain that had at least thirty different keys on it. Zarya took the key chain with a sigh, grumbling nonsensically as she searched for the key that belonged to the house. After standing for five minutes, Mercy also began to grumble and stood, grabbing the key chain. She selected the right key and rammed it into the lock, struggling in unlocking the door. "Vhy is ze door alvays jammed?!" Mercy mumbled angrily, deciding to instead ram her head into the door multiple times in frustration. Zarya took Mercy's hands, kissing them swiftly before softly unlocking the door and thrusting it open.

Zarya grabbed Mercy by the waist, bringing Mercy inside with a kiss to her temple. "Time to rest," Zarya chuckled lowly, releasing her hold on Mercy and toppling down onto the nearest couch. Mercy couldn't help but giggle at the sight before climbing up beside her, cuddling up to her partner. Zarya wrapped her arms around Mercy comfortably, bringing her in closer to have the both of them comfortable on the small couch.

Mercy woke up to the sound of their owl hooting at them angrily. "Ja, ja, Liebling, ich komme," she yawned, stretching slowly as she attempted to roll out of the couch. She giggled softly when Zarya's hold around her waist didn't let go. "Liebling vill be fine, got food..." Zarya mumbled, stubbornly placing her head in the crook of Mercy's neck.

"Liebling has not had food since yesterday, Zarya," Mercy told her, patting her head and kicking her with her feet softly. Zarya grumbled loudly for another moment before her grip started to loosen, letting Mercy escape safely. Mercy rose from the couch, ruffling Zarya's hair for a few seconds before moving to the kitchen, going to grab some fish for Liebling to munch on. On the way, however, she tripped over something and fell like a brick, her brain still muddled with sleep and exhaustion. The back of her mind said to get up and get food for their owl, but her body just wanted to sleep.

Almost ten seconds after Mercy fell, Zarya was at her side, feeling Mercy's forehead for abnormal heat and searching for any damage to her body. "I'm... fine," Mercy sighed, using Zarya's shoulder to attempt to get up. Instead, Zarya picked Mercy up bridal style and carried her out of the kitchen and towards their room. "Need sleep," Zarya told her quietly as she set Mercy down in their bed, "I vill investigate."

Mercy was always able to walk anywhere with her eyes closed. The fact that she tripped on something meant that someone redecorated... or they were robbed.

* * *

"Vinston, нет," Zarya grumbled into the phone that was supported by her shoulder and head, "ve vill not be hosting party. Vere broken into and robbed vhile ve vere gone. Need to clean up and replace equipment." She rolled her eyes, sweeping up broken glass from the shattered window as she listened to Winston's response.

"Zarya, please, we all voted beforehand that we would go to your house for the party," the gorilla's voice complained through the staticky phone. "Don't you remember?"

" _No_ , Vinston, do not remember," Zarya snapped, throwing the glass shards in the trash. "Vhat are ve supposed to do for party? Make house showable, then vhat? _Cook food?_ "

"Yes, Mercy did say that she would cook the food."

"And party is _this evening_?"

"Yes. Listen, I know this might be a bit much after a robbery, but-"

"Vinston," Zarya sighed loudly with annoyance, "is after robbery _and mission_! Are very exhausted."

"I believe in you." The phone clicked, indicating the end of the phone call. Zarya growled, about to toss the phone across the room but remembering that it would mean that they would have to buy another one, and they didn't have the expenses for another one at that moment.

"Angela," Zarya called to the upstairs bedroom. She heard an unintelligible shout from upstairs, and took it as a response. "Remember _party_ ve signed up for?" The same unintelligible sound came from upstairs a second later, and she took it as a yes. "Is this evening. Need to prepare." There was silence, and then that same shout. Zarya chuckled before beginning tidying up, getting the house into decent condition before Mercy swept it into something that would be fit for a party.

"Ve need to first replace important parts of ze house," Mercy said aloud toward Zarya once she descended the stairs in the house, combing her damp hair, "like ze vindow. Then I vill take care of ze food vhile you rearrange furniture. Sounds good, ja?"

"да," Zarya nodded, placing the sofa she was holding down and cracking her knuckles. "Ready vhen you are."

* * *

"Zarya," Mercy called to her wife as she mused over what she wanted, "Vhat do you think? Vanilla or lilac?"

Zarya hummed, pointing at the vanilla curtain. "Fits house better."

"Ja, ja, it does," Mercy nodded firmly, grabbing three and shoving them in the shopping cart.

* * *

"And now, ve pour in ze egg into ze butter and mix," Mercy said slowly, trying to restrain a giggle as she watched Zarya tip the eggs as slowly and delicately as she could. "Can be faster zan zat," she giggled lightly, then proceeded to cry out in horror as Zarya completely flipped the cup of eggs into the bowl and watched as most of the contents fell outside of the bowl. Mercy chuckled nervously and patted Zarya's back, ushering her out of the kitchen with a smile that basically meant that she was about to murder someone at that moment.

Zarya didn't complain. She didn't like cooking very much, nor was she good at it.

* * *

Zarya lifted the big couch, vacuuming under it quickly as she felt the beads of sweat ~~and guilt~~ drip down her neck. She looked over at Mercy and gave a small thumbs up to her. Mercy nodded back with a wide smile as she made multiple batches of cupcakes and dinner entrees for the guests. Zarya set the couch back down dreamily, picking it back up once she realized that she was on the edge of breaking the vacuum.

* * *

"Alright, Zarya," Mercy smiled, looking at the beauty of their house. "I believe zat ve are ready." 

Zarya nodded, placing her arm around Mercy's waist. "Looks good, _smells_ good," she hummed, sniffing the air. "Don't know vhat else members vould vant. Mention of devil," Zarya turned towards the door as it rang, "guests are here." Zarya pulled Mercy along to open the door, and was tackled by Tracer, the forerunner of the guests, once she opened the door.

"Oh, it smells lovely, luvs!" Tracer piped up, climbing off swiftly and speeding towards the food.

"Don't eat any until rest of guests arrive, Lena!" Mercy called, helping Zarya up from the floor with a giggle.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @sashadevore on Tumblr to request short stories (around 500 words) about almost anything you like, to keep track of my stories, or to interact with the writer! Check the rules on the Tumblr page first if you want to request.


End file.
